Always Find You
by Starlight623
Summary: A series of one-shots, primarily of Snow and Charming, but also Charming family fluff too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Seems like one-shot series are my thing now. And I just couldn't resist it with these two and their family. Please enjoy!

* * *

It was a choice few who knew about Snow and Charming's first wedding. Lancelot, of course, and Red and Granny. Red was a little upset about missing her friend's wedding, but she couldn't deny Snow White the utter romance of it all.

It was convenient since Granny found ways to sneak them into each other's tents most nights.("But only since you've been wed!" she'd tell them each time, mostly as a warning to Red.)

However, once they were in the castle, and before their official wedding, it was more difficult to find that alone time. Royal duties and keeping up appearances after taking back the kingdom kept them quite busy and, much of the time, separate.

Soon after, Snow pointed out a secret passage between her room and her "fiance's."

It was one of the most closely guarded secrets that the prince had ever kept, and this coming from a man who had to pose as another man to keep his mother safe.

On the eve of their wedding, Snow told Charming they would not be visiting that night.

"Snow, you can't possibly believe in that silly superstition!"

"I'm not going to take the chance," she replied. "You are not to see the bride until the wedding now!"

He chuckled at her determination, something he was already very familiar with, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You already are my bride!"

"Not according to pretty much the entire kingdom."

"I saw you before our wedding with Lancelot."

"That was very impromptu. It couldn't be helped."

"You're changing the rules, love."

"I'm not changing them. I'm only applying them where they can be applied." She paused. "Charming, I'm only trying to protect our happiness!"

He pulled her close. "After all we've been through, you really think if I see you tonight, our marriage will be a disaster?"

"Well, no, but why tempt fate?"

"Because we've been tempting fate for quite some time now. I've enraged a king by abandoning my arranged marriage-to-be, to live with a bandit. A bandit who was on the run from her step-mother, an evil magic queen. We've made it through all of that, and now you worry about an old wives' tale?"

Snow couldn't help but blush as she played with the tassels on his shirt. "I know it's silly, but I mean it. You cannot see me tonight, or tomorrow until the wedding."

"What if I forget what you look like?" he asked with a smirk.

She looked up at him and put her arms around his neck, returning his smile. "I'll be the one in white, surrounded by a slew of dwarfs. It'll be hard to miss me."

"I find it hard to miss you anywhere. You're all I can see."

"Well, aren't you charming?"

"Someone once told me I am," he told her, rubbing the scar on his chin.

Snow glanced out the window and saw the sun beginning to set.

"It's getting late. Time for you to go," she said, giving him a little push.

He refrained from rolling his eyes, instead grabbing her tight and giving her a perfect kiss. "Something to remember me by," he said with a wink and then left before she could give him a witty retort.

She pressed her hand to her lips and smiled. How her life had flipped around again. Princess to loner bandit to bandit in love to married queen. All thanks to her Charming.

That night, she tossed and turned. It wasn't the same without her husband there. After another toss, she heard a noise. As she began to reach for the dagger by her bed, she realized where the noise was coming from - The door of the secret passage.

"Charming! What did I tell you?"

"I ... forget? Remind me again?" he said as he slowly crept into the room.

Snow sat up and pulled the blankets over her head.

"I said no seeing the bride! Back away slowly!"

"Come on! I know you weren't sleeping either. I could hear you rustling around."

"Just because neither of us can sleep, it doesn't mean we are breaking tradition. Go away!"

She could hear David sigh, but she knew he hadn't left.

"I don't want to go, Snow."

"I know you don't. But I can't do this. You can't be here."

"But technically, the tradition says that I can't see you, which I clearly can't. It says nothing about talking to you. Or, perhaps ..." he quickly walked to the bed and sat down. "... perhaps just sitting by you."

"You are pressing your luck."

"I'm quite good at it."

She knew he was smiling; she didn't have to look. "All right, fine. We can stay like this for a while. But then you have to let me try to sleep again! Do you want me to look terrible for our wedding day?"

"Not possible."

"Oh, it's possible. And if Red has to cover dark circles under my eyes, she'll have both our hides. And the full moon is in a few days," she added for effect.

David shuddered a bit. He trusted Red, mostly because Snow did, but it didn't mean that the thought of her as a wolf didn't unnerve him a bit. Especially a wolf angry with him. He decided to change the subject.

"Have you decided on where we are going for our honeymoon yet?"

Snow shook her head. "Too many places to choose from. I'm hoping our wedding will inspire me on where to go."

"There's not a lot of time to decide. We could always just stay here. I know for a fact that there are many comforts here for a young couple."

His voice alone was making her wish she never heard of that stupid old wives' tale. But, alas, she had heard of it and now she was stuck with it.

"No, we shall go somewhere. If I am finally going to be able to be free to be with you, it will be in private. No more sneaking into tents and being quiet. No more secret passages and locked doors. Wherever we end up, there will be comfort and there will be privacy."

"Well, at last we are in agreement on something!" he joked. "I missed you, you know," he added almost in a whisper.

"Of course I know. I was in here thinking the same thing. I've grown quite accustomed to you, Prince Charming."

"I believe I'm quite fond of you as well, Princess Snow White."

"Then we are in agreement on two things!"

"Perhaps. I suppose I should get back to my room." He rose from her bed, even though everything in him protested.

"Yes, I suppose you should. ... Charming?"

He stopped. "Yes, Snow?"

"I love you."

He smiled and she could feel it in her heart. "I love you too. Sleep well, my love."

And before she knew it, he was pressing a kiss to the top of her head on the blanket.

"I shall see you tomorrow. The one in white, right?" he teased as he opened the door.

"That'll be me."

"I'll be sure to find you." And with that, he left.

"As you always do," she said with a happy sigh.

For the rest of the night, Snow White slept as soundly as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow White was pacing the floor, waiting for her husband to return. He attended the council meeting without her because she was not feeling well, and hadn't been for days. Just as she looked to the clock again, he returned.

"Snow, are you feeling any better?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "How was the meeting?"

"Well, you know, it's always the same ol-"

"I'm having a baby," she interrupted.

David froze for a moment. "Uh, did you say baby?"

"I think so. I haven't actually been to Doc or anything, but I really think I've got a lot of symptoms and-"

Now he interrupted her with a soul-shattering kiss.

"I can't believe it!" he said happily.

"You know, it could just be an illness. We only tried once, after all."

"It just proves what I already knew: when you and I get together, anything is possible!"

"Well, we still need to talk to Doc and -"

"Then let's go now!" David said, giving her arm a gentle tug.

They rushed to Doc to confirm their thoughts which the dwarf happily did. They spent the rest of the day talking about their new family and how things would be different now. They both confessed to suspecting her pregnancy for a few days, but not saying anything to the other, not wanting to get hopes up. They planned the nursery, talked about names (even though Snow wouldn't divulge what Ruth's necklace had said about their firstborn being a boy or girl), and even the ball to celebrate.

Snow mentioned the night they created this life and David nuzzled her neck. It was the night of Thomas and Ella's wedding. Both Snow and David were dressed to impress. It was a difficult ride home since David kept whispering in her ear how he couldn't take his eyes off of her all night in that strapless dress. It was a race to their bedchamber when they finally arrived back at their castle.

David's nuzzling eventually turned into more as the couple celebrated their wonderful news, and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was a perfect day, until ...

Snow White sat straight up as she woke with a start. Her breathing was heavy as she looked around the dark room and tried to find her focus.

"Snow, what's wrong?" David asked, hurrying to sit beside her.

"It ... it was horrible! She came for us. She came for our baby!" she panted, wrapping her arms around her middle.

He didn't have to ask who she meant. He had his own concerns after Snow told him that she was going to have a baby, but he didn't voice them to her. He didn't want to add any more stress to her life.

"It was just a dream. And she's not going to touch our baby. I will die before I let that happen," he said as he leaned over to light a candle, like he did for her other nightmares.

"But you did," Snow whispered. "In my dream, she ... she killed you and she took our baby. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything! I couldn't save either of you and she was gone! Charming, she's coming for us! What if we've made a huge mistake?"

Snow was sobbing now and David pulled her close. "Sweetheart, you have to calm down. It was just a dream. A terrible dream, but it isn't real. I am right here and our baby is very safe with you."

Snow shook her head. "We've given her a target. She knows this is our ultimate happily ever after. David, she is going to come for this baby."

David knew the severity of Snow's worries then. She probably hadn't even noticed that she didn't call him Charming.

"Listen to me. You cannot get panicky over this. It's not good for you and it's not good for the baby. We are fine. We've get everyone working on this and we will find a way to stop her. In the meantime, I need you to calm down."

She signed. "We should have waited. We shouldn't have had a baby so soon."

"I don't want you to talk like that. This baby is a blessing. Our child is a miracle. This is exactly what Regina wants. She wants to get in your head, to make you scared of our own baby. Don't let her do this, Snow. She's winning just by making you scared. I will not let her touch that baby. Do not worry about it."

Snow was slightly taken aback by his forceful tone, but she knew she needed to hear it. He was absolutely right. This was what Regina wanted. She was ruining her own happiness, just like she did on their honeymoon with the Medusa disaster. Not this time. She wouldn't lose Charming again, or this baby girl.

"I'm sorry. I'm so paranoid of her and what she's going to do, but I can't let her take over my thoughts.

"Exactly. We are going to take every precaution we can to keep you and the baby safe. The guards will be on high alert, the council will be made aware, and we already know the dwarfs are ready and willing to fight," he said with a small smile, hoping to make her smile as well.

Snow did give a little chuckle. "Grumpy will start sharpening his pickax as soon as he finds out."

"He might come after me first. Your "big" brothers are very protective! He's probably going to be angry that I 'did this to you' or something of the sort."

"They mean well. And they'll be very happy, just like Doc was. Grumpy might just take more convincing."

"Yeah, well, _you're_ telling him. Not me."

"Where is my brave Prince Charming?"

"Hey, I know when to pick my battles. An angry dwarf with a pickax isn't a good idea in my book."

Snow actually laughed at that. When she quieted down, she looked at her husband. "Thank you, darling. You knew just what I needed to take my mind off things."

"I don't want you to worry. Things are scary, but we're going to take care of her. In the end, we're going to win."

"True love always wins?"

"Indeed. Though, I do prefer 'I will always find you' as our motto."

"It does seem to have stuck with us," Snow said, before yawning.

"It's time to get back to sleep. Our little one needs you well rested."

"Charming? Do you think we could not tell anyone else, just for a few days? I just want this to be our secret for now."

"Of course. But then we'll need to get everyone prepared."

She nodded and laid back down. David pulled her close.

"I love you, Snow." He leaned down a bit and whispered to her stomach, "And I love you too, little one."

Snow pulled him back up to her and kissed him. "We love you, too, Daddy."

And with that, they snuggled together and slept dreamlessly for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't think I mentioned this yet, but of course I own nothing here. No money is being made from this. I'm just having a little fun with my favorite fairy tale characters!

* * *

Snow and David sat in their booth at Granny's, chatting about nothing really, when Neal entered the diner. He approached them and stood awkwardly by their table.

"David ... Mr. Nolan, er ... your majesty? Um, what should I call you?" he asked.

"That depends on what we're going to talk about," David replied tensely.

"Well, you know that Emma and I have been seeing each other for a while now, and of course we have history ... and there's Henry ..."

"Right, when you got her pregnant and left her in jail, I recall," David interrupted, earning a swift kick to the leg from Snow.

"Yeah, there's all of that. I mean, August was the one to tell me to stay away from her and, of course, I didn't know about Henry and there's ..."

David's expression clearly said "move on."

"Yeah, so, we've got all of that and I really love her, I do. Now that I've got her back and we've got Henry and things are really good, well, I can't imagine my life without her. So, I'm coming to you to ask, well, to ask for her hand in marriage."

Snow gasped and David's mouth fell open.

"You're asking if you can marry Emma?" David asked.

"Um, yes. Yes I am."

"You know she'd kill you if she knew you were asking."

"I know. She'd say she's her own person and makes her own decisions, but I figure she'll forgive me eventually. I don't want to start off on the wrong foot with my in-laws. I know you're a traditional guy, very famous for the chivalry, so I want to do this right. Maybe the one thing I've done right so far."

David knew he had to say yes. Emma would probably slap him if she found out he told Neal no. But saying yes, to Gold's son, was just so hard!

Snow cleared her throat. "Charming?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes, Neal, you have my permission to marry my daughter. It's actually a very noble thing that you came to me. But you already know that if you hurt her again, I will hunt you down. This family doesn't just find each other, we can find others. And we're very good with swords and bows ... and guns."

"I completely understand and I promise that I will never hurt her, sir, your majesty ... seriously, what can I call you?" Neal babbled.

"You can call me David."

"David, right. Thank you very much. And you too, your majesty ... Snow?" he said with a nod to Snow. She pleasantly smiled back. "Ok, so I'm going to go. Let you guys get back to your lunch. I'll see you later."

And with that, Neal hurried out of the diner.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that flustered," Snow commented.

"Good," David said.

"Charming!"

"What? I'm happy he asked, but come on! He's Rumplestiltskin's son!"

"We're already practically related. No matter who's son he is, he's our grandson's father. And if that means that we share Henry with Rumplestiltskin, then so be it. I like the idea that they're going to be a family now. And besides, would you have preferred the pirate?"

"Fine! We'll deal with Neal," David muttered, pushing his plate away. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Snow could only shake her head.

A few days later, Emma was primping in the mirror, which was how Snow found her.

"You look lovely! What's the occasion?"

"Thanks. Neal said that we were going somewhere special and that I should look nice. I'm surprised he remembered it's our anniversary."

"Awww, your anniversary!"

Emma gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry, sentimental," Snow covered. "Well, have a great time. We'll make sure Henry gets to bed on time."

"Thanks. See you later!" Emma grabbed her jacket and purse. "Henry! Your dad and I are going out. Listen to your grandparents, all right?"

Henry bounded down the stairs. "Sure, Mom. Have fun." Emma gave him a kiss on the cheek, smiled at her mother and left.

"It's tonight, isn't it?" Henry asked excitedly.

"I think so!" Snow replied.

Neither of them were involved in Neal's plans, but they were keeping close watch on the situation during Operation: Mongoose.

"It's going to be strange," Henry said.

"What's that?"

"Having my parents together. I've always been with my mom, well, Regina mom, and then with Emma as my mom. Now, I'm going to have a mom and a dad. It's a good thing, but also weird now."

"Oh, Henry," Snow said, hugging her grandson. "It'll be wonderful. You've had such a strange 11 years, but a little piece of normal will be a good thing for all of us."

A few hours later, once Henry was in bed, Snow and David cuddled on the couch watching TV. Emma came into the apartment with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Hi, sweetheart! How was your date?" Snow asked.

"Great, yeah. We um ... yeah, I'm engaged," Emma replied, holding up her left hand.

Snow jumped from the couch. "Really? Let me see the ring! Ooh, very nice. Good taste."

"Yeah, Neal always could spot good jewelry."

David decided to ignore that comment and not talk about the years of thievery that led to spotting good jewelry, and instead hugged his daughter. "Congratulations, honey. That's wonderful news." He smiled, but it didn't light up his face as smiles usually did.

"I know he's not your favorite person, Dad. But I do love him," Emma said.

"I know you do. And I know he loves you. And any man marrying my daughter would not be my favorite person."

Emma laughed a little at that and then poked David in the chest. "Not that you didn't know anyway. Neal confessed that he asked for your permission."

"Oh, he told you, huh? I'll have to admit, it impressed me."

"Well, I mean, when you're marrying Prince Charming's daughter, you've got to brush up on your valor."

"I'm glad my reputation precedes me!"

"Doesn't hurt when you're known as Charming," Snow added.

"That is your fault, darling," David said, putting an arm around her.

Emma grinned and pointed at her parents. "See? This. This is what I'm hoping for. If we're even half as happy and cheesy as you guys, we'll be fine. Though, it's hard to live up to Snow White and Prince Charming."

"You've got legacy working for you. Sometimes it takes a while for happiness to find this family, but when it does, it is pure happiness," Snow told her. "It's been delayed for you, but it's time now for you, and Neal, and Henry."

"Yeah. Is Henry asleep?" Emma asked.

"He went to bed, yes. 50/50 shot if he's actually asleep," David said with a laugh.

"I'd bet he's not." Emma went up a few stairs and then tiptoed back down. "Well, he wanted to eavesdrop, but fell asleep while trying," she whispered.

"I'll go put him in bed," David said. He hugged his daughter again and went to put his grandson into bed.

"Ok, so, what happened?" Snow asked quickly.

"Well, it was simple, but us. He acted like a nervous wreck all night, so I knew something was up. By the time dessert came, I thought he was going to jump out of his skin. Finally, he took my hand, and told me how he was so happy now that we were back together and had Henry in our lives, and he couldn't imagine life without us. Then he got down on one knee and proposed. It was actually much more romantic than I ever expected in my life. Especially from Neal!"

"Well, that's beautiful! I'm so happy for you guys!" Snow hugged her daughter and then froze. "What does that mean for the apartment?"

Emma pulled back and looked at her mother. "Huh?"

"Well, I mean, this place is a little cramped with 4 people. We can't fit 5."

"There's plenty of time to think about that. We're certainly not getting married anytime soon."

"Good! I mean, it's not good that you're not getting married soon, but good that we have time to figure things out. I ... I certainly like having you with us, though."

"Well, some day we'll live in a castle together," Emma joked.

Snow paused. "Do you mean that?"

"What? Of course I do. I mean, some day we'll end up back in the Enchanted Forest, right? I never thought I would want to be there, but it's starting to sound like an ok plan."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me! We'll fix up the castle to be beautiful! We'll have turrets everywhere! We'll have land for your father, and maybe some sheep. Henry can grow to be the prince he is. Oh, Emma, it'll be wonderful!" Snow said, pulling Emma into a hug.

"Hey, what's all the hugging for? I want in on this!" David said, hugging his girls.

"It's just that we're a family. And I couldn't be happier," Snow replied, hugging her family tighter.


End file.
